


Hybrid

by Serenity24Luna



Series: Twilight Alternate Universe [1]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Half-Human, Half-Vampires, Hybrids, Mild Smut, Romance, Teen Romance, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26165389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity24Luna/pseuds/Serenity24Luna
Summary: Summary: Bells sets out on a journey to find her mate when she crosses the Cullen’s. She isn’t human when they met her. She’s something other than human that will surprise the Cullen’s. a half breed. Her father and mother were the first couple to have a half human/vampire baby whose growth rate is large. Her mother died in the birth but her dying wish was for Charlie, her husband to look after her. Playlists I listen to while writing this fanfic.Twilight Saga - Compete Soundtrack (for every single song in the saga in the movies)Hybrid Playlist (soundtrack to listen to while reading this fic)✨❤🌙Twilight🌙❤✨ (My favourite soundtracks in the Twilight Saga)https://open.spotify.com/playlist/79a86h0CeTF1sW8vpONSw9https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2ImZBiigqVymBlKIkcC8fNhttps://open.spotify.com/playlist/0zx6k0seCyVeeSSE9yxhMd
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Aro & Bella Swan, Bella Swan & Victoria, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, James/Victoria (Twilight)
Series: Twilight Alternate Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917838
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1: Meeting the Cullens

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Bells sets out on a journey to find her mate when she crosses the Cullen’s. She isn’t human when they met her. She’s something other than human that will surprise the Cullen’s. a half breed. Her father and mother were the first couple to have a half human/vampire baby whose growth rate is large. Her mother died in the birth but her dying wish was for Charlie, her husband to look after her. Playlists I listen to while writing this fanfic.  
> Twilight Saga - Compete Soundtrack (for every single song in the saga in the movies)  
> Hybrid Playlist (soundtrack to listen to while reading this fic)  
> ✨❤🌙Twilight🌙❤✨ (My favourite soundtracks in the Twilight Saga)  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/79a86h0CeTF1sW8vpONSw9  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2ImZBiigqVymBlKIkcC8fN  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0zx6k0seCyVeeSSE9yxhMd

**Summary:** Bells sets out on a journey to find her mate when she crosses the Cullen’s. She isn’t human when they met her. She’s something other than human that will surprise the Cullen’s. a half breed. Her father and mother were the first couple to have a half human/vampire baby whose growth rate is large. Her mother died in the birth but her dying wish was for Charlie, her husband to look after her. Playlists I listen to while writing this fanfic.

[Twilight Saga - Compete Soundtrack](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/79a86h0CeTF1sW8vpONSw9?si=0cm4vlUURtSmxn1shjibZA) (for every single song in the saga in the movies)

[Hybrid Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2ImZBiigqVymBlKIkcC8fN?si=EIbj6Jf0SDWDHdGGM0Rqnw) (soundtrack to listen to while reading this fic)

[✨❤🌙Twilight🌙❤✨](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0zx6k0seCyVeeSSE9yxhMd) (My favourite soundtracks in the Twilight Saga)

**Chapter 1: Meeting the Cullen’s**

I walk through the forest at top speed, tying to navigate the house the Cullen’s live in. I see a white and modern house with expenses around. I walk out and pull my hair from my ponytail and walk towards the door, listening to other people around in the house.

“I hear a heartbeat”

“Alice can you check the weather?”

“The sun isn’t coming out ‘till next week”

“Do you think a human walked into the woods? Alice?”

“No… Everything’s black”

“What do you mean?”

“I can’t see anything”

“She’s right. Her vision’s slipped”

“I saw a glimpse of a brown haired girl with Edward a few months ago…that was the only time I checked Edward’s future”

“A girl?”

“I think it might be Edward’s… Mate?” I walk to the door and knock gently knowing they could hear me.

“No I can’t hear an unfamiliar thought.”

The door opens and I see a blond haired boy with yellow eyes and pale white skin who looks like he’s in his mid-twenties.

“Hello? Can I help you?” he asks and I smile.

“I was wondering if this is the Cullen’s house.” I ask and he nods.

“Would you like to come in?” he asks and I smile and nod. “I’m Carlisle.” He says and I smile.

“I’m Bella…Bella Swan. Please excuse my rudeness but… is you’re family a coven of Vampires?” I ask and he smiles.

“Yes we are. Are you a vampire?” he asks and I sigh.

“Well I don’t look like one do I? But yes I am” I say and I see other people walking down a hallway.

“What do you mean? You look human” he says and I smile.

“I’ve been on a… _excursion_ In order to find my mate” I say and he frowns.

“I’m sorry?” a reddish-brown haired boy says. “I’m Edward. You’re Bella. My father is quite curious. What are you exactly?” he asks and I smile at him.

“I told you. I’m human and vampire” I say and they frown.

“What do you mean?” a girl with short black hair asks. “I can’t see you or anyone anymore. My vision is gone. I’m Alice by the way” she extends her hands and I shake it.

“I just told you. I’m both. I’m Hybrid” I say and Carlisle sighs. “I’m a half breed. Half vampire and I think Edward might be my mate” I claim and Edward nods.

“Do you have a gift?” Edward asks and I nod.

“I’m a shield” I say as I remove it. _See_. I think and he nods.

“Welcome to the family Bella” a female hugs me. “I’m Esme” she says and I sigh. I’ve finally done it. I’ve found a welcoming family. My mate. Edward’s eyes sweep over me and I frown. He’s listening to my thoughts currently.

“Yes I am” he says as I quickly pull pack my shield. “I was listening to her thoughts Carlisle” he grumbles before walking away.

“He doesn’t like me” I say and Esme frowns.

“He…hates when is ability is at a disadvantage. But I’ve never seen him like this. What were you thinking?” she asks me and I frown.

“That I’ve finally done it. I’ve found a welcoming family. My mate. Everything I could ever want. That is if you’d let me stay?” I ask and Esme beams.

“Of course dear. Now do you eat human food or do you have a _diet_ like us?” she asks and I smile.

“I can survive on either. I prefer some human foods and blood” I say and she smiles.

“Do you drink Human Blood?” she asks and I frown with a shake of my head.

“No…I don’t have any venom to produce so I usually drink animal blood. But I’ve learnt to survive on human food for appearances.” I say and she smiles.

“Ok” she says before turning around to kiss Carlisle on the cheek before running to the kitchen.

“This is Jasper” Alice points to him and I smile. “He’s our newest vegetarian so it’s a bit…hard on him” Alice says and I smile.

“Hello Jasper” I say and he laughs. “I’m Bella” I say as I hold out my hand which he shakes gently.

“I’m Emmett” a curly brown haired boy says as he picks me up and hugs me while swinging me in a circle.

“I’m Rosalie” a blonde girl says as she hugs me. I smile into the hugs and make sure my shield is in place.

“What type of gifts do you have?” I ask Rosalie and she frowns.

“None. Emmett was created with newborn strength and Alice can see the future. Jasper can also read and alter emotions. I guess I was created with how well I can annoy Edward” she says and I smile. “He believes that humans, especially a half human half vampire like you cannot mate with a vampire. Obviously that’s stupid so please do me a favour” she says and I nod with a smile.

“Yeah sure” I say and she smiles.

“Prove him wrong. Make him fall for you” she whispers as she hugs me and I laugh. “His room’s upstairs on your left. He’s pacing right now” she whispers and I smile as I walk upstairs. I open the door to find him looking out the window.

“Edward?” I ask and he doesn’t move an inch. _I know you can hear me Edward. Don’t think I’m stupid_. I say and he sighs before looking at me. “What have I done to upset you so much?” I ask and he smiles.

“You haven’t upset me… I’m just curious about how you’re so perfect and real” he says and I laugh.

“Edward I’m not perfect. You hate me I can see it” I say and he frowns.

“Do you really think that’s it?” he asks me and I frown. _I can see it Edward. You’re resisting the fact that we’re supposed to be mates._ “Bella it doesn’t work. I could kill you”

 **“I’M NOT FULLY HUMAN EDWARD! YOU’RE NOT GOING TO KILL ME.”** I yell at him and he frowns. “My skin’s as bullet proof as yours is Edward” I say gently and he sighs.

“Humans and Vampires don’t mate Bella” he says and I raise my eyebrow.

“My parents did. My dad was a vampire and my mother was human Edward. Nothing can touch me. Not even the Volturi” I say and he frowns.

“How do you know about the Volturi Bella?” Edward asks and I stay silent. “Bella how do you know?” he asks and I frown.

“After Charlie and Renee died I had no-one. I went to Italy with all my parents’ money I inherited. I found the volturi and convinced them that I’m not dangerous. Uncle Aro-”

“Uncle Aro?” Edward asks and I smile.

“He took me in when I had no-one. For two decades I was with them. Then I explained to him that I would find my mate. He let me go” I explain while looking at my wrist which had Aro’s diamond encrusted star on it along with my Father’s diamond moon charm and my mother’s golden flower. “He loved me like his own. He said that once I’d find my mate I would introduce him to you and we’d get married and everything” I say and Edward smiles.

“Come here” he says as he hugs me. Somehow he slips a diamond heart charm on my bracelet. “If we really are mates then this is my representation” he says and I smile.

“It’s beautiful” I whisper and he smiles. “I think I should take off my shield so Alice can see right? She might get a little mad and grumpy if I don’t” I say and he smiles.

“Yeah she’s grumpy but she can kind of see you now. It’s blurry” he says and I smile. “Looks like we are really mates” he says and I smile before he kisses me. His cold ones slide along my warmish cold ones and he smiles before pulling us apart. “Carlisle” Edward says as he hugs my frame gently. Carlisle walks in with a smile at seeing us two so close already.

“It’s good to see you two have made up” he says with a smile before speaking again. “What would you like Edward?” he asks Edward directly now.

“Can we enrol Bella in school” he asks and I frown.

“I don’t know I’m not that smart” I say and Edward laughs. “And I haven’t even been to school before” I say and Edward looks at me in shock.

“What do you mean? You’ve been alive for more than two decades?” he asks me and I frown.

“I grew too quickly when I was little. It took me seven years to look eighteen.” I say and Carlisle frowns. “I grew at an increased rate since birth. I was fully mature by the age of 7 but physically at 18. Then I just stopped growing and I’ve been the same ever since.” I say and Carlisle nods.

“Impressive. Ok Edward. I’ll enrol her but we need another cover story” Carlisle says and I nod slowly. _Cover Story?_

“We have a story that Carlisle and Esme adopted us. Alice and Emmett are ‘Siblings’. I’m their ‘cousin’. Jasper and Rosalie are ‘siblings.” Edward explains to me and I frown and nod. “Alice, Emmett and I are the Cullen’s. Jasper and Rosalie are the Hales…” Edward says.

“So each…mate is on a different side. So where would I be?” I ask. _If I’m Edward’s girlfriend then I’d have to be on the Hale’s. Right?_ I think and Edward smiles. _Oh crap he’s listening again. Fuck off Edward_. I think and he grins.

“Unfortunately I can’t help it Love” he says and Carlisle throws us a confused look. “Bella was thinking that she should be on the Hale’s side of the family then” Edward says. _So what am I? A second cousin to them or something. I look nothing like them_. I think and Edward shrugs. “You don’t have to look the same as Rosalie and Jasper, Bells. We could say that you’re Esme’s direct Niece or something?” he says and I shrug.

“Can’t I be the hale that’s your girlfriend” I mumble and Edward chuckles against my hair. “How old are you in school?” I ask and Edward smiles. “Seventeen. Graduating in nine months. I hope you devoured books while you were staying with Aro.” Edward laughs and I smile.

“So am I eighteen or something?” I ask and Edward sighs.

“Jasper” Edward calls before I yawn. I sit on the couch and he walks in. “Yes could you please. It would be interesting” Edward says and I frown. I immediately start to feel sleepy and yawn before falling asleep on the couch before I feel a kiss to my cheek and a blanket wrap around my body.


	2. Chapter 2: New Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> is there even gonna be a summary anymore?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sup. comment, kudo, tell me what you think, subscrive too!

**Chapter 2: The New Girl**

I wake up to see Edward sitting next to me in an unfamiliar bed. Was there a bed here before? I couldn’t be quite sure.

“No there wasn’t a bed here before. I sent Emmett and Rosalie to go get a bed for me since I’ll be needing one now with you around. They constructed it in the middle of the night.” He whispers and I groan quietly. “Hey are you alright?” he asks and I nod.

“I’m just tired” I mumble and he chuckles.

“You talk in your sleep.” He mentions and I groan. _What did I say now? I can’t believe I do that again. I only just stopped apparently_. I internally groan and he chuckles. _Dam he can hear everything I’m saying. I keep forgetting._ I internally mutter and he smiles. “You said ‘Edward’ repetitively and then ‘I love you’ and then… I guess your mind went onto another track because… well…” he said and my face heats up. I remember the dream and quickly throw back on my shield. “Don’t worry I didn’t see anything… you’re shield goes back on while you sleep. It’s quite interesting actually” he says and I blush.

“What was I saying before?” I ask and he sighs with a chuckle.

“Was it a good dream?” he asks and I cover my face with my hands. “to answer your question. You were saying my name, ‘I love you’ and ‘more’, ‘harder’ and ‘please’ so many times I could basically get the idea” he says and I blush red.

“Oh” I say and he laughs.

“You should go have a shower.” He says and I nod. _I don’t have any clothes_. I think and he smiles and laughs. “Alice loves dressing people. She’s got so many clothes it’s not funny” he says and I smile before walking around the house until I find Alice.

“Bella! You came to me for clothes” she says as she pulls me inside her bedroom. I smile and laugh as she runs to the wardrobe with me. s I stop an see jasper as he leans against the wall with a smile on his face.

“Alice, remember we try to blend in” he warns her and I laugh. I see him crack a smile towards the door and I see Edward watching me and I smile. _He’s doing this?_ I ask him and he smiles.

“Yup” Is all he says in return. I notice his black hoodie with his jeans and I smile. _That might help you blend in._ I think and he laughs. “Maybe… Alice has found you a total of twenty dresses and her least favourite, stretch cotton and denim. She even found leggings that look like jeans that are really popular in the UK.” He says as he nods towards Alice.

“Alice, please no dresses” I say and she frowns.

“Fine. I may as well make sure you _blend in_. ha! As if! You stand out because of how beautiful you are” she snorts as she drags me to the shirts. I pull out a navy blue and one of those leggings that look like jeans and stalk off to the shower where I immediately pull over my shield so Edward can’t snoop. I quickly throw of my shield and look towards the door. _Edward_. I say and he walks in.

“Hey” he says as he walks over towards me. “You look so beautiful” he says and I blush. “Do you want me to do your hair for you?” he asks as he picks up the brush. I nod and he begins to brush my hair gently. Once he’s done he leaves it out and I smile.

“Thanks” I say and he laughs. He slips a set of car keys into my hands with a drivers licence into my hands with my name on it and my photo. “Thanks. You’re lucky I know how to drive” I laugh as I walk into the garage and unlock the mystery which a black Volvo beeps.

“We’re taking Alice and Jasper in our car. Rosalie and Emmett are supposed to be in Africa” he says and I nod.

“Ok” I say as Alice walks towards the car. We jump in and I drive us to school where I sit nervously in the car as Alice and Jasper walk out and hold hands as they walk towards the buildings.

“There’s nothing to be afraid of” He says as he takes my hand and gives it a gently squeeze. I smile nervously and look away. What if they don’t like me? “They’ll love you Bells. You’re more welcoming with your warm skin and everything unlike us. Now come on” he says before jumping out the car and walking around to my side of the door where he opens it and I step out and wrap one arm around Edward’s waist.

“Who’s that with Edward Cullen?”

“I overheard Dr Cullen talking at the hospital. They’re fostering another girl. She’s a Hale too”

“What no way, she’s so beautiful. I can already see all the girls going for her”

“No look, she’s with Edward… They must be together”

“That might be the reason why he doesn’t date. He’s already got her”

“Apparently she’s Rosalie and Jasper Hale’s Second cousin. So they’re not so closely related by blood. It makes sense though”

“Don’t listen to them” Edward whispers in my ear, _what exactly did you tell them?_ I ask and he smiles. “That you’re Rosalie and Jasper’s second cousin. You’re parents died from a crash a few weeks ago and that Carlisle fostered you because he wanted to bring the family together.” Edward says and I smile and nod. _Makes sense_. I think and he laughs before kissing my cheek.

We walk into the office where a lady is stood behind the desk looking at a bunch of files. She turns up and looks at Edward and me before smiling. “Ah… Mr Cullen. What can I do for you today?” she asks Edward and he smiles.

“I’m here to get my new foster sister her timetable and books. Did Carlisle tell you that she was to be put in all my classes?” he says and she nods.

“Unfortunately she’s in all except… Health” she says as she hands Edward my stuff. “Is this Isabella?”

“Bella” I eject and she smiles.

“Bella ok. Well I hope you enjoy your first day here” she says and I nod shyly. We proceed to walk outside into the hallway where everyone just starts staring at me.

“I hear Mrs Gaffney and Edward talking. They’re just siblings I think”

“Really. They look so close already”

“Wanna prove them wrong?” he asks as he pulls slides his hand down to my thigh and brushes his hands against it. _Ok…_ I say and he smiles. “Are you ok with me…?” he asks me and I nod. _All the men in Volturi used to try and touch me. Uncle Aro put me off limits and checked my thoughts every day to make sure nothing happened. He wanted for me to save myself for my husband. Well basically now for you._ I explain to Edward and he smiles. _Can I write to Uncle Aro! Please?_ I basically beg him as his hand rubs my ass and my hip gently before he kisses me.

“Isn’t that like Illegal or something? Incest?”

“It’s not. They’re not related by blood. So no. they haven’t even been raised together”

“Isn’t she eighteen? Couldn’t she just run off somewhere else and leave?”

“I don’t think so. I think they’ve been together for some time now”

“But this is the first we’ve heard or seen from her”

“Secret relationships. You get them all the time.”

“It’s INCEST”

“Jessica. You need to get over him. He’s already got someone”

“Fine”

“Jessica’s so jealous of you” Edward whispers in my ear. “And yes you can. If it’s easier we can go to Italy to see him?” he asks and I shrug. _I don’t know… the others might be a bit… sensitive to your **vegetarianism**_. _I almost fed on human blood while I was there. But I explained to Uncle Aro that I didn’t want to kill… so he let me eat some human food_. I say and he nods. _Who’s Jessica?_ I ask and he laughs. “She’s been trying to get me to date her for a year now” he says and I nod.

“Ah! You must be Miss Hale” the teacher says and I smile shyly. “Ah Mr Cullen. I’m guessing this is your new foster sister?” he asks and Edward nods.

“Yes sir, this is my Bella. My long-time Girlfriend” he say and I blush.

“Your girlfriend? Isn’t that Incest? You’re in the same family” the teacher starts to say but Edward cuts him off.

“We’ve been together since we were Fourteen. It’s a long time to be in a relationship get that but she’s the one” Edward says and I smile as I rub my arm along his waist.

“Oh well. Your life not mine. Miss Hale, your seat is next to your _boyfriend_ Mr Cullen” he says and I nod as I walk over to the seat. I sit down with Edward and I smile at him as he rubs my knee gently before I see a girl walk in and look at me.

“Honestly I couldn’t be gladder you’re with me now” Edward mumbles and I laugh. _Is that Jessica?_ I ask and he nods. “Yes and you’re in her previous seat” he chuckles and I smile as I lean against his shoulder.

“Ehem” Jessica says as she stands in front of me.

“Hi! I’m Bella” I say nervously as I Extend my hand out to Jessica who cautiously shakes it. _Am I doing good Edward?_ I ask Edward and I see him nod slightly.

“Jessica. Jessica Standley” she says nervously. “I’m not sure that the teacher told you but this is my seat” she says and I frown.

“I’m really sorry but the seating chart’s been adjusted so I can sit next to Edward” I say and she frowns.

“Miss Standley! You’ll be seated next to Mr Newton at the back behind Miss Hale and Mr Cullen so they can sit next to each other” the teacher says and I look at Edward.

“Nice meeting you Bella” Jessica says before turning to sit behind us with Mike.

“Mike’s eyeing you” Edward mumbles towards me. _Why?_ “Because you’re beautiful. Breath takingly beautiful” he says and I smile. We spend the whole lesson organising our trip to Italy.

“Bella!” Alice says as she hugs me. “How was your first class?” she asks me and I smile.

“It was good. Edward and I were going to see if we could visit Uncle Aro-”

“Uncle?” Jasper asks and I smile and nod.

“Yeah. I call him Uncle Aro or Aro behind his back but I have to call him Dad to his face.” I say and he nods. “I promised him I could write or come for a visit when I find my mate” I say and Alice frowns.

“Bella, the Volturi aren’t always good people. If they find out about Jasper, Alice and myself they’ll never want anything more than Alice especially” Edward explains and I frown. but I don’t understand. Uncle Aro never used me for anything. He took me in as his daughter along with Vicky and James. “Bella who are ‘Vicky and James’?” Edward asks me and I blush.

“They’re Aro’s foster Vampire children. Victoria and James. They went of travelling before I left” I say and Edward sighs. _Honestly sometimes you over react Edward_. I internally groan at him and he smiles. “You going to eat that?” I ask pointing to his Pizza. He laughs and smiles as he slides his tray over with Alice and Jasper’s collection of food.


	3. Chapter 3: Three Months Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Bells sets out on a journey to find her mate when she crosses the Cullen’s. She isn’t human when they met her. She’s something other than human that will surprise the Cullen’s. a half breed. Her father and mother were the first couple to have a half human/vampire baby whose growth rate is large. Her mother died in the birth but her dying wish was for Charlie, her husband to look after her. Playlists I listen to while writing this fanfic.   
> Twilight Saga - Compete Soundtrack (for every single song in the saga in the movies)  
> Hybrid Playlist (soundtrack to listen to while reading this fic)   
> ✨❤🌙Twilight🌙❤✨ (My favourite soundtracks in the Twilight Saga)  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/79a86h0CeTF1sW8vpONSw9  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2ImZBiigqVymBlKIkcC8fN  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0zx6k0seCyVeeSSE9yxhMd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter i'll need alot of feedback on how it ends. (not saying what tho) so stay tuned  
> WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTIANS SMUT. THERE IS A WARNING INDICATED IN THE TEXT SO YOU DONT HAVE TO READ IT. if you do please give me feed back

**Chapter 3: Three Months Later**

“Bella!” Edward calls after me as I race ahead to the meadow. I speed ahead of him until I spot the purple blooming flowers in the distance and I can feel Edward behind me. He grabs my waist and twirls me around before we lie on the grass. “Hey” he says and I smile before leaning against him.

“Hey” I say before kissing him.

“Hey! Hey! Bells” he mumbles against my lips. _Not stopping_. I tease him and he groans. “I need to ask you something” he says and I freeze and throw my shield over myself. “Seriously whenever you panic the shield just pops on” he says and I smile at him teasingly.

“Ok…” I say cautiously as I kneel down next to him.

“Bella I know it’s really early and that it’s only been a month but” he kisses my hand and I blush. “Bella…will you marry me?” he asks me and I squeal before nodding and throwing myself around his neck.

“Yes! Of course I will! I’ve been waiting so long to find you and I’ll tie you to every possible way ever” I say and he smiles. He slides the silver ring with a tiny diamond onto my finger and I smile before kissing him.

***** (SMUT WARNING) *****

He kisses me gently and I kiss back with the same enthusiasm. I take my hand and rake it through his hair gently. He cradles my head as we lay on the grass. His lips move to my neck and I try to catch my breath as his kisses trail down to my shoulders where he meets my shirt. I take off my shirt and kiss him before he groans.

“Bella” he starts and I pant with a frown.

“Please?” I basically beg him and he frowns. “Please” I say again knowing he’d give in. his hands run across my back, causing me to shiver before going to the waistline of my pants. He pulls them down along with my panties and shoves them with my shirt before rolling me over gently. I help him take off his pants and shirt before I remove his boxers with my feet.

“Bella…” Edward starts again.

“Shut up” I mummer before kissing him again. He chuckles and smiles into the kiss again before he moves his hand down. His hand trails down to my ‘area’ and touches something which makes me jump and moan. “Just fuck me already” I say and he smiles as we make eye contact.

“Someone’s feisty today huh?” Edward teases me and I frown.

“Edward” I growl and he laughs before positioning himself around my entrance.

“Bella. Are you sure?” he asks and I nod. He enter me slowly and I hiss from the pain. “Bella talk to me” Edward says and I sigh. _Give me a moment_. I think and he nods before I start twisting around. _Mhm. Start now. Slowly_. I say as he starts thrusting slowly into me.

“Is this good?” he asks and I nod. _Could you speed it up just a little bit?_ I ask and he smiles and nods. I moan and he stops immediately. _I’m fine you worry wart_. I hiss and he laughs.

“Ok! Ok!” he says as he speeds up and groans. “Bella!” he groans. _Jeez already Eddie?_ I tease him and he smiles. _Harder_. I chant in my mind over and over again and he smiles. “Bella I love you” he groans and I smile in pleasure. _I love you too_. I think before falling asleep. (A/N: I’m no good at writing smut and I find it very awkward to write but I gave it a try)

*-Several hours later-*

I groan as I wake up and snuggle up to the coldness next to me. What time is it? How did I get here? What happened?

“Hey sleepy head. Its lunch and I’m already dressed. We’re in the meadow and we… yeah.” He says and I smile. I start laughing and he chuckles as I kneel to stand up. He smiles as he helps me into my shirt and other clothes before holding me close to his body.

“I can’t believe I seduced my all too willing husband into sex!” I exclaim and he laughs before kissing me gently. “We weren’t even careful” I laugh and he smirks.

“Well I can claim you’re internal shouts of harder and more over and over” he says and I blush. “Also did I tell you’re so dazzlingly, achingly beautiful?” he asks me and I blush and shake my head.

“When do you want to get married?” I ask him and he smiles.

“Let’s have a family wedding first and then we’ll have a public wedding after graduation with a honeymoon” he says and I grin. _Weren’t we supposed to have sex on our honeymoon?_ I ask him and he smirks “Yes. So basically there is our honeymoon” he laughs and I smile before kissing him. _Can we go see Aro soon please? After we get married?_ I ask him and he nods before releasing me. “Yeah sure. We need to fix your hair love. It’s everywhere” he murmurs and I frown.

“No public wedding in six month Edward. We get married a week before the holidays in a month on the weekend. That way we have a honeymoon and we can visit Uncle Aro” I say and he smiles.

“Ok! Ok! The holidays is next month. I’m 100% Alice can pull together a wedding before then” Edward says as we stand up together. We race off to the house where we find Alice waiting for us.

“So? Are you guys still getting married?” Alice asks us and the rest of the family appear on the porch.

“Ummmm, Yes” Edward says. Carlisle quickly comes and hugs Edward before I get engulfed by Rosalie and Alice who are hugging me. Once they let go, Emmett comes around to me before hugging me and swinging me in a circle.

“So Bella we need a wedding theme” Alice says as Esme hugs me happily. Once Esme hugs me Alice drags me inside and starts to organise wedding stuff.

*-an hour later-*

“So we’re going to have white flowers dangling for a canopy. And a nature theme.” Alice trails off as I try to stay awake. _Edward. Rescue me please. You’re **Fiancé’s** in danger._ I inwardly groan as Alice continues to talk about wedding plans. A know on the door alerts us of Edward’s presence as he walks in and helps me to my feet.

“If you two can’t tell. Bella’s literally about to fall asleep” Edward says as he scoops me up and I smile tiredly at him. _You came_. “Yeah well I couldn’t let Alice run you over. Knowing her she saw this months ago and already has everything ready” Edward says while looking at Alice. “I knew it. I was right! She saw us getting married a month ago and has already ordered everything” Edward says and I frown. He takes me up to his room where we lie on the bed.

“So I’ve booked plane tickets to go to Italy. One for each of us. The flight’s in two weeks” Edward says and I nod. 

“I can’t wait to tell Uncle Aro that we’re getting married” I say and he smiles before kissing my cheek. He moves his way down my neck, then my shoulder. “We just did Edward. I’m tired” I complain and he laughs as I close my eyelids and throw my shield back on.

“Carlisle” Edward acknowledges. “Yes we are going to Italy. Yes she’s pushing the wedding closer. Carlisle I never earnt your forgiveness. I don’t even deserve her as it is.”

“Edward-”

“Her shield occasionally falls on while she’s asleep. She’s asleep right now.”

“Why do you think she refers to Aro as her father?”

“Because she feels as it her biological family is ruined because of her. Her nightmares are messing with her reality. When she was born, she watched as her father, Charlie tried to revive her Mother. She killed her mother while she was pregnant. That’s why she doesn’t kill any humans Carlisle. She’s afraid she’ll ruin another family.”

“She’s been lying to us still to this day. She knows she’s lying too. She says her father’s dead. He died when she was only two years old. The Volturi killed him when he broke a rule. He killed conspicuously. So they killed him and Took Bella when she was at physical and mental age of five years old. She refers to Aro as her father because she doesn’t want to remember her father who gave her that bracelet. And the mother that she killed while only a second old”

“I personally think that Aro kept her as a pet, a study and nothing else. But gratefully grew attached to her and took her in as his own daughter. Then she set out to explore the world once they realised that she could hide as well as we could. She travelled the world. Came across numerous covens. There’s one in Brazil just like her too. They’re biological father thought he could rule if he made an army of half vampires. So once she made some new friends, she went back to Aro and stayed with him for a decade.”

“While she travelled she learnt to control her shield, expand, contract and remove it. She didn’t need concentration after a while and could even move around while she put others on her shield. She’s extremely talented. Then she realised it was time to find her mate. Aro had told her about you and the Denali Coven and how we don’t kill humans so she asked where we would be. He told her to do some research by searching up your name. Unfortunately nothing came up but she remembered seeing someone like us when she was travelling so she came to forks” I move slightly and inhale while resisting the urge to cry. Unfortunately I start crying and Edward’s hands trace my back as he hugs me to his body.

“I’m sorry” I cry and he sighs as he rubs my back with his fingers.

“It’s ok Bells. Ok Carlisle. I’ll talk to you soon” Edward says before kissing my hair gently.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before. But dad said that I have to live with Uncle Aro and I did. He never came back to me” I sob and he frowns.

“Hey…I’m here for you now. Jasper!” Edward says and jasper walks in and I immediately fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Sickness and Realisation

Chapter 4: Sickness and Realisation.  
I throw up in the toilet again. It had been a week since Edward had proposed to me. And right now I’m home with Emmett, Rosalie and Esme while the others are out. Carlisle at work and Edward, Alice and Jasper at school. I throw up and notice the animal blood in the water along with my breakfast.  
“Bella?” Rosalie calls and I groan and hit my head against the toilet seat. “I’m coming inside” she warns and I hear the door open. “Bella! Are you ok?” Rosalie says and I hear Emmett and Esme arrive at the door.  
“Yeah” I groan and Esme frowns and shakes her head while muttering something that sounds like “impossible”.  
“Esme? What do you know about it?” Rosalie asks and I frown.  
“Am I dying?” I ask and she shakes her head.  
“You could…Bella… listen closely” Esme points out and I listen to my heart.  
“Esme but that’s just my heart” I say but she cuts me off.  
“Bella! You’re pregnant!” Esme cries and I frown.  
“It’s impossible right?” I ask and they shrug. “I know that it can happen with human and a half human and half – half but not a vampire and a half” I say and they frown.  
“The foetus will be more Vampire than human, unless it inherits your genes” Emmett says and I smile.  
“I hope he inherits Edward’s genes. And I hope he’s gifted” I say and Rosalie smiles.  
“Come on. Alice and Jasper went to Seattle once they saw and she’s been hiding it all day. We’ve got to go pick Edward up” she says and I smile. We jump in the car and I cover Rosalie as well as myself with my shield as we drive to Forks High. We wait until the bell goes and I step out the car to see Edward. He smiles when he sees me and I put a hand on my stomach.  
“Have you packed yet?” he asks me and I frown.  
‘No not yet. I only woke up an hour ago” I say and he looks at me confused. “I got sick. That’s the reason why I haven’t been up at the correct time for school” I say and he looks at the hoodie.  
“What’s with my clothes on you?” he asks and I smile.  
“I randomly threw on something like twenty minutes ago. But guess what!” I say and he frowns.  
“Did you drive here yourself?” he asks me and I shake my head.  
“Rosalie wanted to be here when I told you” I say and he laughs.  
“Since when are you and Rosalie so close now?” he asks and I smile. “Ok tell me. I can’t hear either of you and I’m getting anxious” he says and I smile. “Bells. Tell me what’s going on? You’re so ecstatic and I’m confused why” he says and I smile brightly again.  
“I’ll have to take my shield off. It’s not worth the risk to be over heard” I say as I remove my shield. I’m pregnant Edward! Isn’t it great? We’re going to have a baby! I say happily in my mind to him.  
“Oh” he says before smiling. “I’m actually really happy. But we don’t know what’s to come” he says and I smile. It’s ok though. I think he’s perfect and that this might be at least a normal human pregnancy but not so normal. Alice went with Jasper during Gym this morning so you didn’t suspect anything and they’ve been hiding it all day once Alice saw. I say and he frowns and laughs. “That’s probably why Alice was reciting Korean sign language and Jasper was reciting all the laws in science while they were in the car this morning” he says and I smile.  
“Are you happy? I’m so happy” I say and he smiles before nodding. He suddenly picks me up into a hug and I wrap my arms around his neck before he spins me in a circle. Once I’m on my feet he kisses me quickly and drags me towards the car.  
“Shut up rose” he says as he kisses me and the car starts. She drives us home and I see Alice awaiting with Jasper for us. “Are you ready?” he asks me and I nod. We need to pack as well. How long will we be staying in Voltera? I ask him and he smiles. “A week. I don’t really need to go to school but I promised Carlisle that I would go to university and not do medical courses for him this time. I’m going to be doing a music course. What are you going to do?” he asks me and I shrug. I’ve always been alright at art. I say and he smiles.  
“Hey Bella. Alice told me the news. Congratulations” Jasper smiles and I grin back at him.  
“We should really get packing for our flight later tonight” Edward hints and I blush. They nod and Edward drags me out. “I think Aro might be able to tell you more about your family and your father” Edward says and I nod.  
“What do you remember about your father” He asks me and I frown. He had…red eyes except for his dying day, they were brown that day. A deeper one than mine. Charlie had come from Brazil but spoke English. I remember while showing him the memories as he packs our suitcases. He stops immediately and turns to his phone and starts to type something before calling someone. He immediately starts to speak a fluent language and I frown. Eventually once the bags are packed he walks out arguing with whoever it is on the phone.  
I start to fiddle with my ring on my finger and look at it quickly before tracing the diamond.  
*Flashback*  
“You know I didn’t think this could be possible” Edward says to me and I smile.  
“Neither did I. I thought I didn’t have a mate” I say as I eat my toast and eggs.   
*Time Skip*  
“Did I remind you how beautiful you are when you sleep and how beautiful you are everyday” Edward asks me and I blush.  
“I’m not that beautiful. Not with Rosalie standing next to me” I say and he frowns.  
“You obviously haven’t looked in a mirror in years” he says before kissing me.  
*Time Skip*  
“Bella! My dear come back!” Uncle Aro calls me and I smile.  
“Daddy Please. I’m so bored!” I whine and he laughs.  
“Daddy has some business to do. Why don’t you go and see Mom” he says and I sigh before walking up the stairs towards the tower.  
*Time Skip*  
“Isabella! Come back” Charlie calls as he runs after me. I run out into the sunlight and I watch as he stands there helpless. “Isabella, come on we need to go” he says and I frown and nod before walking away with him  
*Time Skip*  
“Isabella Marie. That’s her…” Renee says before her eyes go blank.  
“Renee” Charlie yells as he bites her while trying to bring her back. His teeth sink into her skin and I’m carried away by Charlie’s friend. “Come back” I hear him sob and that’s when I know he’s dead.  
*Time Skip*  
“Master, how can we be sure she’s not dangerous?” I hear Jane asks Dad. “She’s half human and half vampire”  
“Bring in the human and Bella” Aro calls and I walk in with Alec. I watch as another human walks in the opposite door. “It’s breakfast time dear” Aro says and I frown.  
“Daddy… I don’t want to kill her” I say while looking at the girl who’s on her knees. “What about her family…anyway I don’t really like blood anyway” I say and Aro smiles.  
“See Jane. She’s tame and she grows every day. This child is no harm at exposing us. Chelsea could you please take the human away. Have her as a snack if you like” Aro says and I frown. I hear a feminine scream come from the opposite room and I sob. “She even cries when another is killed.” Aro says before bending down to my level. “It’s ok my Bella. You’ll be fine. I’ll have Gianna give you some food every day and she’ll take you home and feed you and care for you” He says and I nod and jump into Jane’s arms as she takes me to Gianna.  
*End of Flashback*  
“Bella” Edward says as he stands in the door frame. “Come on love” he says as he extends his hand to me. I smile as I take it and he hugs me before walking to the car.


	5. Chapter 5: Italy and Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: as we know that Bella is pregnant and i can confirm it is Renesmee. i'm going to follow along with Breaking dawn now and probably go backwards. but i need to know. will bella stay basically Hybrid (1/4) or become a vampire and basically follow along with the book? i'm writing chapter 9 right now and need to know asap

**Chapter 5: Italy and Visit**

I throw up in the bathroom on the plane again and Edward knocks on the door. “Bella” he calls. _In a minute. Dam motion sickness_. I internally groan and I hear him chuckle. “Bella call me when you’re done” he says and I sigh. _Stuff animal blood. I say human food might make this a bit easier to look at._ I groan and I hear him laugh as he walks away. Once I’m done and I fix up my hair I walk out and follow the path to first class. Ugh. Why did he have to get such expensive tickets?

“Because we have way too much money Bells. Carlisle’s always getting forced to have about fifty pay rises” Edward says and I smile and nod. _How much longer?_ I ask him and he smiles.

“We’ve only got about twenty minutes now” Edward says. “You’re going to **love** the car I rented.” He says and I smile. _Yay_. I internally groan and he smiles. “And the hotel” he says and I decide to speak.

“Edward I said no expensive stuff” I say and he smiles with a shrug.

“So Stubborn” he grumbles and I laugh before leaning my head against his shoulder. He notices the finger shaped bruise on my hand and stops breathing. _It’s ok. I did that_. I reassure him and he frowns. “That just proves my suspicions even more” he says and I frown. _What that I have more human in me than your kind?_ I tease and he smiles. “Exactly. That’s why we’re going to Brazil for a week after this week” he says and I frown. _Oh_ I say and he smiles.

“We have arrived at Italy at six – thirty AM” the speaker calls and Edward smiles as he takes my hand and leads me out the plane. He takes me to the car and drives us to the hotel where we immediately settle down. He starts putting on hoodies and gloves to cover his skin and I frown.

“Can you stand in the sun without sparkling?” he asks me and I raise an eyebrow at him. _I’m pretty sure you know the answer to that._ I tease him as we walk out the door and into the sun, His head looking towards the ground as he follows me carefully. I open the door and I see Gianna waiting for us. 

“Bella! Oh my look at you! It’s been years” She says as she stands up and hugs me.

“Oh Mom! I missed you so much” I says as I hug her back gently. “They changed you” I point out and she nods.

“After you left in fact. They said if you came back I had to look my best” she says and I smile. “And this is your mate?” she asks me and I smile and nod.

“I’m Edward Cullen. Pleasure to meet you” Edward says and I smile as he shakes her hand once his gloves are in his pocket and his hoodie is off. I wrap my arm around his waist and smile.

“We’re going to get married in two weeks so we thought it would be best if we came now” I say and she smiles before hugging me again. _I’m so happy she was changed_. I internally think and Edward hugs me tighter. “Do you know if Dad- I mean Aro’s busy?” I ask and she smiles.

“He’s free for another hour. Go see him” she says but I stop.

“OH! I also forgot to tell you something!” I say and she smiles. “I’m Pregnant” I say and she smiles brightly.

“Congratulations” she says. “Aro might either be excited or unhappy. I’m not quite sure but good luck” she says and I nod as I lead Edward down a familiar corridor before approaching a familiar set of double doors. _Ready?_ I ask Edward and he nods. I open to door and rush into the room where I search for my Dad.

“Bella!” Jane says as she comes and hugs me. I smile into the hug as literally all the girls in the room. Once our Exchange is over I walk up to Dad and hug him.

“Dad. I missed you” I say and he lets me go.

“Bella! It’s so good to see you. May I see what you’ve been up to?” He asks me and I nod as I give him my hand. Edward comes to stand behind me. “Ah! Young Bella has found a mate at last!” Aro announces and Jane smiles. “And she’s expecting… Curious” He says and I blush and smile.

“Expecting?” Jane asks in rage and I frown.

“A Child, Jane” Aro says and then he turns to Edward. “A Cullen! Please send my regards to Carlisle Edward” he says and Edward smiles and nods. “May I?” he asks Edward as he extends his hand. He walks up and lays his hand in Aro’s. They stay silent for ten minutes without speaking before Aro lets go of his hand. “Curious… Very curious” Aro says and Edward nods.

“What’s Curious?” I ask and Edward smiles.

“Edward has a superstition” Aro says “About you Bella” he says and I frown.

“What superstition?” I ask cautiously.

“It also about Charlie…We think he was a hybrid” Edward says and I frown.

“That can’t be possible. He refused to come out in the sunlight. His eyes were red. They always have been” I say and Edward frowns.

“Except for his dying day. When he was destroyed. I know why he was and I do not wish to share it with you. Unless Aro would?” Edward says and Aro sighs.

“I killed your father because… yes he killed conspicuously but also because I was curious If I could kill him, and to gain you” Aro says and I freeze. Gain me? I’m not even that valuable. “Remember I couldn’t hear you the first time Bells. I couldn’t hear you at all. I was curious, but I grew too attached to my children, I always do” he says and I frown. I was just a pet to him. Nothing more, Edward was right.

“Nice to know every once and I while” Edward jokes and I frown as the tears start spilling out of my eyes. “Bella, I didn’t mean it that way” Edward says before hugging me. I start to cry into his chest before he kisses my hair.

“You killed my father because you _desired_ to have me? Is that all it is? _Power, Power and more Power?_ ” I sob and Aro frowns. “I could know him, he could tell me everything right now that we either don’t know or do know” I sob before turning to Edward. _We need to leave now. You can tell me everything on the plane. Rearrange our tickets to Brazil and we’ll stay there for a week_. I internally cry to Edward and he frowns. “You’ll be lucky if you get an invitation Aro” I say and I watch as his face masks in sorrow and pain.

“Bella! My dearest daughter. I said I’m sorry and I don’t mean it now that you’re a pet to me. You’re my daughter. Renata was so happy to have a daughter to look after and so was Gianna. Jane and Alec wanted a baby sister to look after and Demetri just wanted… _Sex_. But he’s a different case” He says and I frown before wiping away the tears.

“I don’t care. Edward saw through your wall while I was trapped behind it” I say. I grab Edward’s phone and walk out of the room where I walk into the reception to find Gianna.

“Bella! Where are you going?” Gianna asks and I sob.

“Home! Back to forks” I say as I find the number Edward called the airport with.

“Why? You only just got here?” Gianna says and I sob again while leaning against the wall.

“He was using me! All along I was just a pet and nothing more. How can I be so _utterly fucking stupid_?” I cry before her arms are around me and holding me closely. I hear Edward walk down the hallway with an unfamiliar set of footsteps.

“Bella…give me my phone” Edward says and I frown as he comes closer, I look at him and shake my head. “Bella I don’t want to fight with you. Hand me back my phone” he says and I nod gently. _As long as you change when we can leave Italy and go to Brazil. I have a good feeling about there._ I say and he nods with no trace of emotion betraying his face. I hand it back and he dials the number before speaking a fluent Italian. Once he’s finished arguing over the phone he hangs up and nods. “We’re leaving tonight” he says casually and I nod. Before turning to Jane.

“I’ll miss you, if you come across Vicky and James. Well tell them to come for a visit” Jane says and I smile before she turns to Edward. “Take care of Bella or else” she says before Edward starts withering in pain. I rush to his side and extend my shield and Jane frowns.

“He’ll take care of me. He always does” I say and she smiles before nodding and walking away. Edward takes my hand in his gloved hand and walks out the door fully covered from the sunlight where he leads us to the hotel. Once he’s inside he lets go of my hand and takes off his gloves. I hope that I’ll never come across Aro again. Or he volturi for that matter. I want anything more for them to not come across Edward, my baby and myself again. Including my family.

“You sure?” he asks me and I nod. “Then I’ll make sure that doesn’t happen” he says as he traces the curves in my hips and the swell in my stomach. I yank the star off my bracelet and throw it on the ground. I want no reminders. “Ok” he says and I nod. “Come on, let’s get our bags and leave then” he suggests and I nod as I pick up a heavy one. “I’ll take everything, come on” he says and I nod, not feeling the mood to talk.


	6. Chapter 6: Brazil & Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brazil time!!!!

**Chapter 6: Brazil and Discovery**

We land in Brazil in the dead of night, Edward rents another expensive car and lets me drive this time. “Where are we headed exactly?” he asks me and I smile. _The coast, then west until we hit the tribes around, there’s a secret coven of half vampires hidden near the town called Ouro Preto, population of 70,000. Small but big enough for a coven of half vampires._ I think and he nods as I drive to the coast. Something catches his eye in the water but I can’t see it. _What’s caught you’re attention that’s not me?_ I ask and he laughs. “Nothing” he says “I must’ve been hallucinating” he says and I frown. _You must be going nuts_. I tease and he laughs. “Maybe. Maybe it’s just that” he says and I smile as I continue driving.

Six hours it took us. Six hours and then we walked to the house we were staying at for a while, unloaded our luggage and drove to the town. _Welcome to Meio Vermelho. Town of all half, quarter and three quarter families._ I think and he nods. “Half red. That basically explains it” he says and I laugh as I walk out the car. I’m immediately greeted by Nahuel, the Serena, Maysun and Jennifer.

“Oh my god it’s so good to see you all!” I say as I hug everyone. Including Huilen, Zafrina, Senna and Kachiri.

“Is this your Mate Bella?” Huilen asks and I nod.

“This is Edward Cullen. My Fiancée.” I say and Serena smiles brightly.

“Please tell me that we’re getting an invite to your wedding” she says and I laugh.

“Yes of course! Why wouldn’t I?” I say and I smile. “Who’s this?” I ask towards the almost human looking five year old attached to her leg.

“This is Adriana, my biological daughter” she says and I smile.

“Hello Adriana, I’m Bella” I say and she smiles and hugs me.

“Hello Bella” Adriana says in her high pitched, musical voice. I smile and put her down from my arms and onto the soft grass.

“And who’s this?” I ask towards another boy who’s holding onto Jenifer’s leg.

“This is Lucas…my biological son” Jennifer says and I smile.

“Hello Lucas, I’m Bella” I say as I wave to the young one. I hear Edward laugh behind me and I frown. “What?” I tease him and he laughs before grinning.

“They like you already” he says and I smile. _Of course they do, everyone loves me…except…_. My mind trails off and I frown.

“Bella what’s wrong?” Huilen asks and I frown.

“I need your help” I say and they nod cautiously. “I need to know anything you know about my biological father, Charlie” I say and they frown and nod.

“Come with us” Huilen says as Edward and I follow. We’re lead to a living room with several couches and a fireplace. “Take a seat” she says and we sit down hand in hand. “What would you like to know?” she asks and I frown.

“Was Charlie related to any of you?” I ask and they nod.

“He was created after Nahuel, literally a month after Nahuel was created, born… whatever” Huilen says and I frown.

“So he was…?” I ask trailing off and she looks at me weirdly, “Hybrid?” I ask and she nods. “But he never came out in the sunlight” I say and she smiles.

“Because he didn’t want to reveal himself as a half breed” Edward says and I frown and nod. _So I’m a quarter?_ I ask Edward and he nods. “Exactly, you’re half. You prefer human blood, but since you can’t get it you have to deal with animal which doesn’t suit to your taste” he says and I nod.

“You prefer human food?” Huilen asks and I nod. “Hmm, Beauty, Voice, Speed, and half the hearing of a vampire” Huilen starts a list and I blush. “Your mother was human?” she asks and I nod.

“Charlie used to say that I look like my mother” I say and she nods.

“Genetic inherentment, stubbornness, human food, eyes, skin, blood, warmth, control” Huilen makes another list. “Interesting, Thirst?” She asks and I shrug.

“Sometimes, but it’s not that bad. It barely happens now” I say and she nods. “So would the baby be actually hybrid?” I ask as i rub my swollen stomach.

“You’re pregnant?” she asks and I nod.

“Yeah…I’ve been for two weeks now” I say and she nods. _We need to push the wedding back_. I tell Edward and he nods. “It looks like I’m already in my second trimester” I say and she nods.

“So the growth of a hybrid” she says. “How long were you? In the womb” she asks me and I shrug.

“Everyone’s different. Six, maybe seven years” I say and she nods. “Wait then how did I survive if the others did?” I ask and she frowns.

“She was human, the others are hybrid. You’re mother had complications obviously” Nahuel says and I nod.

“Okay. You should get some rest. I can tell that you haven’t slept in the past 24 hours” she says and I nod before unintentionally yawning, causing Edward laugh and prove my point.

“Come on” he says as he lifts me into his arms. “We’ll get you home” he says and I nod before falling asleep.

I wake in the morning to find Edward at my side and I smile. His arm wraps around my shoulder. _Hey_ I say as I wake up and he smiles. “Hey” he says and I smile. “So you want to push the wedding back?” he asks and I nod. “After graduation” and I nod. _Sounds perfect_. I say back and he smiles before frowning.

“Edward? What’s wrong?” I ask him and he frowns and shakes his head.

“I don’t think this is safe Bella” he says and I frown. _What isn’t safe?_ I ask him and he frowns. “The pregnancy. It could kill you. I’ve seen bruises in your skin Bella. The time after the meadow” he says and I frown. _So? I don’t think he’s dangerous. He’s beautiful and he will be_. I say to him and he frowns. “Bella. I think we should go home” he says and I frown. _No Edward. I want to stay_. I look at him angrily. _Why should we anyway?_ I ask him and he frowns. “We’re going get that _thing_ out of you” he says and I frown. I throw back on my shield and keep it on. “Seriously? Ugh great” he says and I frown before standing and walking towards the bathroom. I notice the swelling in my stomach and smile as I place my hands over it. A little nudge occurs inside of me and I gasp.

“Bella are you ok?” Edward asks from the door.

“I’m fine” I say as I put my hands over my stomach and feel the nudge again. I laugh and I hear Edward curse in anger. He mumbles something like ‘she’s too attached to the thing’ and he walks away. I make sure my shield is on before deciding to think anything. The past two days have been crazy. Finding out something was blossoming inside me was amazing, now is alive and moving. He’s growing at a massive speed and I don’t care. I knew he was there, and that he’s special. 

“Bella” Edward calls and I already know that he’d organised for us to go home. “Come on love, we’re going” he says and I realise someone that could help. I pick up my phone and dial Rosalie’s number. I put it away and wait my chance.

“Could you go to the store and get me some chocolate please?” I ask him and I hear the door shut again. I wait a minute knowing he’d still be able to hear me before I’m confident enough to call her.

“Bella?” Rosalie asks me and I frown.

“Rosalie I need your help” I say and I hear her breath hitch.

“It’s Edward? Isn’t it? He’s trying to get rid of the baby” she says and I nod.

“Serena, Jenifer’s… everyone whose half breed, they’re mothers have died from child birth. I’m a quarter though and three quarters. I should be strong enough but he’s doubting me again” I say and I her laugh.

“I’ll do anything Bella. I think you’ll survive. Meet me at the airport” she says and I smile.

“Thank you, Rosalie” I say before she hangs up. After a minute Edward walks back in the door.

“Hey. I bought you some chocolate and some strawberries.” He says and I open the door wearing fresh clothes.

“Hey” I say as I begin packing.

“You’ve changed your mind” he asks me and I nod.

“Yes we can go back to forks” I say and we pack in silence.

Ten hours later we arrive in Seattle and I run straight into Rosalie’s arms, leaving a shocked Edward behind me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cliffhanger hahahahah


	7. Chapter 7: Wolves and Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its time to introduce the pack. btw Jacob and Bella have met. there a NO fucking love triangles in this fic. Jacob and seth are happy for bella, the rest are pissed. the climatic bit wont happen until later.   
> I Repeat:  
> Jacob and Bella are FRIENDS, Best friends  
> ....Jacobs still gonna imprint on Nessie though....

**Chapter 7: The Wolves and Baby**

Ten hours later we arrive in Seattle and I run straight into Rosalie’s arms, leaving a shocked Edward behind me. “Bella, how’s the baby?” she asks me before eyeing Edward as he walks to Carlisle. “Bella can you put your shield over me, Edward’s been busy reading my thoughts” she says and I nod as I pull my shield over her. “Edward’s upset that you’d do this to him. Whatever ‘this’ is” she says and I nod. I jump in the Volvo with Rosalie, Esme and Alice while Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle jump in the Jeep.

“So what happened over the past two days?” I ask her and she frowns.

“I’m officially blind, Ever since the baby started growing and you’ve been growing, your whole future has disappeared. I thought you were going to die” she says and I frown.

“I’ve also had my shield up for a while. I don’t want Edward hearing my thoughts anymore” I say and they frown and I extend my shield to everyone in the car. “Does that help Alice?” I ask her and she frowns.

“I can’t see you, but only Rosalie and Esme. The others are void.” She says and I frown.

“If you like I’ll extend it to Jasper and Carlisle” I say and they nod as I Extend it to both the boys. Narrowly missing Edward. “Better?” I ask and she nods.

“Much…but…what about Edward?” she asks me and I frown.

“I think I know why he’s upset Rosalie” Esme says and I frown.

“I think I do too” I say and Rosalie frowns. “He’s upset because he thinks I’m going to die” I say and they frown before Rosalie rubs my shoulder.

“He could kill you if you get an abortion” Rosalie says and I shrug.

“Maybe” I mumble and they frown as they walk out the car. Edward’s already out and walking towards me and I walk away from him sadly.

“Bella, you don’t know what you’re doing” he says as he grabs my arm and holds me on the spot.

“Let. Go. Of. Me. Edward.” I hiss and his hand never moves.

“You heard her Edward, let go. This isn’t your decision to make” Rosalie says and he lets go.

“You don’t know what you’re doing Bells. Where’s the Bells I love gone” he says and I sob.

“How could you say that Edward?” I cry and he frowns. “I love you, I always will. But I love our child Edward. I love him too” I sob and he frowns.

“Bells, love. I’m sorry I didn’t mean it that way” he says and I shake my head. “Bella” he says and I cry as I walk inside with Rosalie and Esme at my side.

“Sam” Carlisle says as he enters the house. “Sam and the Pack are here. We need to hide Bella” he says and I frown. Pack? What Pack. And who’s Sam.

“Werewolves. Bella. And if they find out about you they’ll phase and kill you” he says and I frown.

“Well aren’t you saying I’m going to die anyway” I say and he frowns.

“Bella…” he starts off but we’re cut off by a young boy knocking on the door. “Bella hide” he says and I shake my head.

“They can’t really do anything Edward” I say and he frowns before shaking his head.

“Hey bloodsuckers! I know you’re in there” A Male voice calls out and I frown. “Hello Carlisle, The pack and I are coming in. Better make room for all of us” the male says before walking in on Rosalie, Esme and I. “Ahh who’s this? Carlisle, you have a visitor” he says and I frown.

“Bella this is Sam Uley” Carlisle says and Sam looks at me. “Jacob Black, Seth and Leah Clearwater, Embry Call, Quil Ateara, Paul Lahote, Jared Cameron, Collin Littlesea and Brady Fuller” Carlisle says pointing to the Eleven men in the room. “Pack this is Bella, Edward’s Fiancé” and I get numerous looks between Edward and I.

“She’s Human” Sam says and I frown before standing up.

“No I’m not. I’m Hybrid” I say and they frown. “Well I thought I was. I get numerous eyes on my stomach and hips and frown before sitting down before throwing a blanket on my abdomen. “I’m three quarter human, Quarter vampire. I’m more controlled than a newborn”

“Bella…” Edward starts but I throw him a look and cut him off.

“Shut… Up” I hiss and he walks away.

“So much for couple in love” Jacob mumbles and I frown. Jacob? What was he doing here? Was he a werewolf too?

“Jake?” I ask and he turns to look at me.

“Bells! Hey it’s been forever” he says as he hugs me. “I haven’t seen you in months” he says as he puts me down on my feet. I laugh and slap his hot shoulder.

“You got a six pack! And you’re running a fever” I say and he laughs.

“It’s normal… and a wolf thing” he says and I smile.

“ _Imprinted_ yet?” I tease him and he laughs.

“No not yet. Was hoping I would imprint on you once I phased but nope. Still the same Bella” he says and I smile before sitting down.

“Edward!” Jasper calls and Edward appears once more averting my eyes. Heart broken.

“We would like to have Bella and…included in the treaty” Carlisle says and I nod.

“What Treaty?” I ask and they frown.

“We don’t kill, they won’t expose us for what we are” Edward says. “They can’t touch us. Even if there’s something not mentioned in the treaty they can’t touch through another one of us. It would break the treaty, we could kill them all if we wanted after that. But Carlisle has been against violence” Edward explains and I have an idea. I could get my baby in the treaty so he’s safe and he has every side of protection they can get.

“Yeah sure… as long as the baby is allowed to be in the treaty too” I say and everyone looks at me.

“Bella! You’re pregnant! Congrats” Jacob says as he hugs me again and another boy in his fifteens comes up to me and shakes my hand.

“Congratulations Bella. I hope the baby’s beautiful. Seth by the way” he says and I shake his hand.

“Thank you” I say and Rosalie smiles.

“It’s an abomination” Sam says.

“NO HE’S NOT” I say and they look at me. “He’s going to be tame. Controlled. Like mature vampires except good. He’ll be beautiful and can easily blend in with humans. Respect human life” I say and the frown.

“You can’t know this. You’re three quarters” Jared say and I frown.

“Actually I do. My father was a half breed. But he wasn’t nice. But there’s a coven down in brazil that Edward and I last visited that are majority hybrids” I say and they nod.

“Fine. But once that _thing_ kills you or another human. It dies and the treaty is broken” Sam says and I frown.

“The treaty applies to me and the baby. We won’t harm anyone” I say and they nod as everyone Except Jacob and Seth leave. “See. I told you its fine” I say and Edward sighs and nods before walking away.

“He’s a mood” Jacob mumbles and I smile. “So you aren’t hybrid then?” Jacob asks and I shake my head. “Cool” he says and he looks at my rapidly expanding stomach. “How big is he?” He asks and I shrug.

“I don’t know. But right now I say I look about…eighteen weeks pregnant in about a week and a couple of days” I say and Jacob nods.

“So…it’s a boy?” Jacob asks and I shake my head.

“I don’t know… we haven’t had an ultra sound yet” I say and he nods.

“Okay then…I think this kid’s going to be good Bells.” He says and I flush.

“I hope so too” I say and he smiles.


	8. Chapter 8: Blank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here it is

**Chapter 8: Blank**

“Bella” Edward says as he offers me his cold, hard hand and I look at it. “Carlisle want’s to have a look at the _Thing_ in an ultrasound machine” he says and I turn to him and frown before Rosalie helps me up. I rub my stomach and he frowns as I slowly walk my way towards where Carlisle has set up all of the medical equipment.

“Hello Bella. How are you today?” Carlisle asks me and I frown and pat my, in size twenty two week long stomach.

“Tired. So is the baby. He’s good. Did I tell you that he’s moving now?” I ask and he shakes his head. I hear Edward grumble and I realise that I have my shield on everyone today. Everyone except Edward. I release it off everyone plus myself and Edward smiles.

“Thanks. I can hear Carlisle now. And Rosalie” he says and I frown. I try to move my shield back but I cannot anymore.

“I can’t remove my shield” I say and Edward looks at my abdomen, then my weak form.

“Because you’re weak. Bella it’s killing you from inside out” Edward says and I frown.

“NO HE ISN’T” I yell and he frowns.

“Guys the fighting isn’t good for Bella” Rosalie says behind me and I frown.

“The _thing_ isn’t good for her” Edward hisses.

“Stress leads to pre-mature labour” Rosalie says and I frown. Edward sighs and walks out the room.

“Bella, could you lift up your shirt?” Carlisle asks me and I nod. I slowly lift up my shirt to reveal the bulge in my stomach. Carlisle mutters something along the lines of ‘Impressive’ and I frown. He puts the gel and machine on top and turns it on.

“Why is it black?” I ask him. “Is it not working properly?” I ask him and he shakes his head.

“No. this is brand new. I tested it and it works perfectly.” He says and then he mumbles something unintelligible. “Edward” Carlisle calls and I frown. What’s going on? Is there something wrong with myself or the baby?

“Carlisle. I was watching. I think it’s the amniotic sac. It’s made of our skin. That’s my theory” Edward says averting my eyes. “We’ve got to get it out of her” Edward mumbles.

“No Edward. Not a chance” I say and he frowns “He’s staying and he’s obviously there. Here feel” I say as I extend my hand to his body. He shakes his head and looks me in the eye before walking away.

“Rosalie what do I do?” I cry and she tries to calm me down.

“Shh Bella. He’ll come around” she says and I frown and nod before wiping my eyes. “Jasper, could you come in for a moment” Rosalie calls and I see Jasper arrive and I pull my shirt back into place. I hear a murmuring but nothing I can hear through my ears but they can hear it through theirs before Jasper walks away.

“What were you talking about?” I ask Rosalie as she helps me up.

“Nothing Bella” she says and I nod as we walk over to the bathroom. Once I’ve had a shower. I walk out dressed to find Rosalie and Jasper talking.

“Hey? What you talking about?” I ask and Rosalie shakes her head with a smile.

“Nothing Bella” she say and I nod before walking and sitting on my bed with tired arms. I fall asleep and when I wake up, I feel a sharp and hard, pain piercing kick to my abdomen. I groan and I suddenly see Rosalie, Edward and Jasper at the door.

“Bella are you ok?” Rosalie asks concerned as she sits down next to me.

“Yeah…Just a kick” I say as I lift up my shirt and see my abdomen a lot bigger and my skin covered in patchy spots of purple and blue bruises. Great. I see Edward looking at me and I quickly pull my shirt back over my stomach. “I’m fine. He’s just very active” I say and she nods and smiles.

“Bella?” Edward says and I frown before looking at my thirty weeks in size abdomen. “Did you say something?” he asks and I shake my head.

“No why?” I ask and he laughs. “Edward what is it?” I ask him and Rosalie smiles before signalling Jasper to come out of the room. Rosalie and Jasper leave me with Edward as he kneels down next to me. “Edward?” I ask him and he smiles.

“Say something” he says and I frown.

“Like what?” I ask and he laughs.

“He likes the sound of your voice” he say and I look at him in disbelief. “And mine as well” he says and I start to cry.

“You can hear him?” I ask and he smiles and nods.

“I thought he was like me, but he’s like you. Good and pure” he says and I smile as I hold his hand on my stomach. Another pain piercing kick is delivered to my abdomen. I suck in a breath in pain and he frowns. “Can you please stop kicking your mother? It might be tiny for you but for her, you’re hurting her” he says and I see him nod. “He doesn’t want to cause you any pain. He already loves you” he says and I sob into his arms.

“Bella I’m so sorry, we were supposed to be in this together, but I’ve left you all alone in this” he says and I shake my head.

“No it’s my fault this happened. I was encouraging you. I haven even graduated yet” I say and he frowns.

“Yeah but I was willing to” he says and I smile. “I was happy before because I knew it was safe, but then after finding out that this baby is actually hybrid then…I just wanted you to live Bells.” He says and I smile. “So stop taking all the blame. I have a backup plan anyway” he says and I frown.

“You have a backup plan… in case I do… die?” I ask and he frowns and nods.

“I’ll inject the venom straight into your heart so the process speeds up quicker, and there is more of a chance of you living…well not really living. But being in this world with me” he says and I smile.

“Well I hope it works. Because I won’t go without a fight” I say with a smirk and he grins before kissing me.

“I know, and I won’t let you go without one too” he says and I grin before kissing him back.


	9. Chapter 9: Emergency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW  
> ITS SHIT OK!!!  
> i was rushed because i had swimming and everything got into the way.   
> im applying for a scholarship at my school and im so screwed.   
> also hate comments are welcome for this chapter and im sorry  
> also also we basically skip a week to renesmee's birth because im desperate to descibe some of the changes i have made to her and im sorry if you hate it  
> hate comments welcome for this chapter ONLY  
> or basically every chapter now becuase i have sunk into a deep hole of nothing but darkness.   
> good comments are welcome aswell !

**Chapter 9: Emergency**

“Bella, why don’t you tell Edward the baby names?” Rosalie asks me and I smile.

“Ok, if it’s a boy then… EJ. Edward Jacob” I say and Jacob grins and Edward smiles. “if he’s a girl then… Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Renee and Esme, Charlie and Carlisle” I say and Edward grins. “To weird?” I ask and he shakes his head.

“No it’s beautiful” he says and I smile. Then it goes quiet. It’s quiet. Really quiet. Edward sits next to me with his arm around me. Rosalie sits next to me with Emmett. Jasper and Alice sit on the rocking chair. Esme and Carlisle In the kitchen back from their hunt. A gentle kick is delivered to my abdomen and Edward’s hand snakes to the spot and he grins.

“What is he saying?” I ask him and he grins.

“That he’s hungry” he says and my stomach grumbles. Everyone turns to look at me and I blush.

“Bella. You could deliver as early as tomorrow. You need to eat” Carlisle says and I shrink into Edward’s lap.

“Ow” I mumble as kick is delivered to my stomach. Edward frowns and I smile reassuringly. “It’s ok. He just doesn’t have any more room. Carlisle could you get me…umm…you know” I say and Edward frowns. Carlisle gives me a soft nod and I smile back at him as he walks away. Edward sighs as Carlisle returns with a cup full of…liquid. **(A/N: I have a phobia of blood and can’t talk about other people’s blood without feeling sick…sorry!)** I take the straw and let the liquid flow into me and I moan.

“Bella. Are you ok?” Edward asks me and I nod.

“Yeah. It just tastes good” I say with a smile and he nods before looking out the window. That’s when it happens **(A/N: it would be easier to describe in Carlisle’s POV that way we don’t get the gory and stuff. And I’m just going to skip the cutting and the… yeah. Im sorry!!!)**

**Carlisle’s POV**

Bella sips her drink slowly. _I have a bad feeling Edward. Alice told me what she saw. She’s not going to make it. And we’ll restrain you if you even try to do anything stupid or reckless_. I think and Edward nods with a frown.

“Bella, Love. Do you recon you can sit on the table so we can be prepared?” Edward says and Bella nods.

“Sure” she says and he picks her up. I see Bella freeze and the drink drop onto the ground. Jasper restrains his control and Edward rushes to the table. Rosalie and I come along while the others run far away so they can avoid temptation.

“GET HIM OUT” Bella screams as Edward inserts the needle with morphine. _Edward we don’t have time_. I say and he frowns.

“Carlisle. You have more restraint. We’re going to have to do a C – section” Edward says before turning to Bella.

“HE’S SUFFICATING” Bella screams. ”GET HIM OUT. NOW!” she demands and Edward gets the knife and cuts a line through her stomach.

 **-About maybe five minutes later** \- **Sorry!!!!**

“Renesmee” Edward says as he shows Bella Renesmee. Bella grins and hold her in her arms.

“Renesmee” Bella mumbles and Edward smiles. “She’s beautiful…” She says before her eyes go blank.

“Bella!” Edward starts to panic. Rosalie takes away Renesmee into another room while I throw Edward the syringe with his Venom. He injects it into her heart before biting her vital blood vessels and letting the venom spread. _Edward that’s all we can do_. I think as I drag him out the room. “If she’s dead then I have to die too” he starts to yell and I frown as I listen to her heart. _Edward listen to her heart. She’ll be fine. Let Alice and Rosalie clean her up._ I think and he nods before walking away.

A few minutes later he’s downstairs again with Bella who’s fully cleaned up and clothed. I watch him as he places Bella’s limp hand in his and frowns before stroking his other hand over her cheek before resting it on her hair. _Why don’t you go see Renesmee_? I think and he frowns and shakes his head.

“I won’t leave Bella” he says and I frown as I hear Rosalie walking down the hallway.

“Jacob and Seth are here” Alice announces from the door and Rosalie walks in with Renesmee.

“Hold her, Edward” Rosalie says as she places Renesmee in Edward’s lap. Edward picks her up and looks at her with adoration his eyes. _She’s beautiful_. I think and Edward smiles in agreement. Suddenly Edward looks up Rosalie and then curiously at Renesmee who raises her hand up to Edward’s cheek, on which he freezes before smiling.

“She’s Gifted” Edward announces. _She’s only a baby_. I claim and he nods. “A shield for a mother, a mind reader for a father. Makes sense” Edward says as he looks at Bella. “So much like her mother, and I’m glad” Edward says with pride. I smile at the happy duo before Renesmee looks at me and smiles at me, not like an ordinary baby would. _What’s her gift?_ I ask Edward and he smiles. “She can show memories by a touch, lets everyone in instead of keeping everyone out, instead of reading, she shows” he say and I smile before looking at Bella’s still form.

“The process seems to be going quicker than normal” I say and Edward nods.

“I’ve noticed that her skin seems a little…cooler than before” Edward says as his hand curls into Bella’s. “Her injuries will be repaired? Right?” he asks and I nod. _Of course they will be. She’ll be beautiful and most importantly, indestructible._ I think and Edward grins. “She’s always preferred human food, be bit of a change not being able to eat anything” he laughs and I smile. Jacob and Seth walk in the room where Renesmee’s eyes go directly into Jacob who holds in a breath involuntarily. His heart rate speeds up and his face is composed of shock.

“That’s… Renesmee?” Jacob asks and I look at Edward confused by Jacob’s sudden interest in his daughter. _Why is he acting like that?_

“Jacob imprinted…on Renesmee” he says and Renesmee’s arms go out to Jacob. “Jacob…would you like…to hold her” Edward struggles and Jacob nods as he takes Renesmee into his arms.

“Wow! She really is like Bella” he says and I smile. Seth comes up to Renesmee and starts looking over his shoulder.

“Can I hold her?” I ask and Edward nods to Jacob as Renesmee’s hand falls down onto her lap and she’s passed to me. I pick up her with ease and I smile. “She really is beautiful. She grows really fast. Edward can I measure her?” I ask and he nods as I take Renesmee away to my office.


	10. Chapter 10: Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so this is the last chapter  
> then a epilogue!!!  
> exited or what  
> lol

**Chapter 10: Family**

The burning.

The pain.

Renesmee.

Edward.

Carlisle.

Jacob.

Seth.

Esme.

Emmett.

Rosalie.

Alice.

Jasper.

Renesmee. Edward. Alice. Carlisle. Esme. Jacob. Seth. Emmett. Rosalie. Jasper.

“Alice how long do you recon we have until she wakes up?”

“I don’t doubt that she can hear us now. She’s beautiful Edward, the process is nearly done. Yes Renesmee, Mommy’s going to be with you soon. I’ll have to take her to Rosalie and Jacob. Bella won’t be able to see her or the pack for a year”

I open my eyes and I feel a…not warm temperature, but the same in my hand.

“Bella?” Edward asks and I hear Alice leave the room. My eyes focus on the dust particles before I sit up suddenly. I turn my head to see Edward’s hand in mine. “Bella?” He tries again and I stand up before walking around too quickly. I stop in front of a mirror and I look at myself. Brown eyes. Gone. Now red ones replace the chocolate brown I once had. Flush cheeks. Gone. I’m completely pale. Shield? Still there, and I still can’t control it. Only move it out temporarily before it collapses back in. Heartbeat? Gone. Everything that reminded me of being hybrid was gone. I am no longer one of a kind. “Bella?” Edward breathes and I frown. I remember being engaged, having Renesmee born, meeting Edward, The volturi, and everything else along with it.

I turn to Edward who’s standing behind me cautiously, hoping I don’t attack him and I turn around to him. “I Love you” I whisper and he smiles as I hug him.

“Umm… careful Bella… Ow” He says and I start to move away from him, thinking I’ve hurt him badly. He chuckles and kisses me and I moan against his skin. “I love you too” he says and I smile before remembering. Renesmee.

“Where’s Renesmee?” I ask him and he frowns. He seems to communicating with Jasper silently and he smiles.

“Jasper’s got you under control. Come meet our daughter” he says and I laugh with a smile as we walk over to our daughter.

“How long have I been out?” I ask as I look at her six month old form. Edward smiles and laughs.

“Two days almost” he says and I nod with a frown. “She’s beautiful…Jacob pass her to Bella. She’s in control” He says and I nod as she’s passed over to me.

“She really is beautiful.” I say before as her hand touches my cheek.

“Yes Renesmee, that’s mommy” he says and I grin as her hand touches my face.

 _I’ve waited so long to meet you Mommy. I love you so much. Daddy thinks I have a gift. I let people in while you keep me out. I can show you what has happened in the past two days._ A thought pops into my head and I decide to answer. “Okay…” I squeak and she starts to show me different things.

Firstly, her birth. How I looked, almost dead. How she watched as Edward tried to save me, and succeeded. How he told her he was too late, he couldn’t save me. And how we were supposed to get married and everything. How she felt when she saw me lying there still as a statue, how she couldn’t wait to meet me. How Edward neglected her at first, but how he saw she was gifted, and like with me, got intrigued and decided to look closely at her gift. But he got attached like all the others. Then Jacob Black.

I was confused at first, why was Jacob Black in her thoughts. He imprinted on her, that ass. I would probably kill him later, but she sensed my fury and begged me not to harm him because she cared for him, like a brother. And that everyone in this family made her happy, how she hated when one was hurt.

What she saw next was Carlisle measuring her four times a day, and how she grew at a rapid rate. She could even speak now but decided against it, she would wait until she was more mature. Then Seth and Jacob play fighting in the backyard. How Jacob one the fight but Seth bet the ‘best looking wolf’ fight.

Next was the videos that Esme secretly took of Edward playing piano when I wasn’t around? How he named a song after me and now she hoped he would make one for her and play for everyone every day.

Next was the future she hoped to have. Jacob by her side for all eternity. She would always want Jacob, as long as he wanted her in return. She would protect his life at any cost. Like he would do for her. Edward teaching her how to play piano, then any other instrument he knew. He would teach her numerous languages and race through the forests at high speeds to see who would win. Then she saw me, us drawing together, playing together in the snow, picking flowers out of the meadow Edward told her about. I would take her travelling around the world with Jacob and Edward, where we would go everywhere. Including Italy, the last place I wanted to go.

Then Rosalie and Emmett. Rosalie would care for her, teach her anything serous she needed to know. Emmett would play fight with her, anything an adrenaline junkie would do. Then Jasper and Alice. Jasper would always mingle with her moods to make anything seem funny, Alice would play dress up with her, pretty dresses and make up. Carlisle would teach her basically anything as well, and he would tell her his stories about his years before her every night until he ran out of stories to tell. Esme would teach her how to cook, braid her hair, and sing even if she wanted to. She would help her plan her dream wedding, along with Alice. Of course.

She saw us getting married and buying a house, her large white room with pink and crazy assortments around. The living room with tones of books she could read. A large garden for planting plants in it, and a tree house, so she would seem at least normal. Her human friends surrounded her and I smiled at the thought, she would have plenty of friends if she wanted.

Renesmee finished before thinking one last thing.

 _I love everyone. And I love you, thank you for bringing me into the world. And thanks daddy too! He was a part of it_. She thinks and Edward and I laugh as Edward and I make eye contact with a proud smile.

We would all be together, happily ever after.

“Together forever” I say and he grins.

“Forever” he says as he seals the deal with a kiss.


	11. Chapter 11: Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here is the final chapter! im sad to see it go  
> if your lucky  
> very lucky  
> i might make a sequel

**Chapter 11: Epilogue**

_ 17th of January, 2007.  _

_Dearest Aro,_

_Bella and I have been happily wedded a month ago, and our daughter Renesmee grows, learns and matures swiftly every day. She’s extraordinary and I’m sure you and your fellow Brothers, and others in Voltera would adore her immediately at first sight. She’s gifted, instead of keeping Bella’s ability to keep everyone out of her mind, she lets everyone in, and instead of reading thoughts, and she shows them via touch._

_Bella still won’t talk to you, she might forgive you some day, I might be in immense trouble if she found out that I was writing this letter addressed to you. I think that one day, she’ll come around and forgive you._

_We’re currently visiting our ‘cousins’ in Alaska right now, and Bella is out hunting with Renesmee. I hope, since you are really close with Carlisle that Bella’s relationship with you now doesn’t interfere with your friendship with him and our family._

_I must leave now, I can hear Renesmee’s thoughts outside in the forest. I hope you’re doing well._

_Kindest Regards,_

_Edward Cullen_

_ 29th of April, 2007 _

_Dearest Edward,_

_Thank you for your previous letter. I congratulate you on your new addition to your family and I hope that enough time will be measurable for Renesmee, Bella and yourself. I always hope on Bella forgiving me for my selfishness, and hope that one day she’ll come to her senses._

_Congratulations on the wedding. I hope I will be granted the memories of the wedding on your next visit. Once again, congratulations._

_Kindest Regards and Wishes,_

_Aro_

_ 11th of September, 2013 _

_Dearest Aro,_

_You may not recognise this writing or form of speech, but my name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen, the Daughter of Bella Cullen and Edward Cullen. I have written to say that we will be travelling soon as I have finished growing physically but still grow mentally. I hope that I can convince my mother to come and see you, if not then I hope my father would take me to meet you. I hope its ok to bring my boyfriend, Jacob Black. He can’t bear being apart from me. He’s also kind of a werewolf, or shapeshifter as well. He’s a part of the Quileute Legends he always tells me about._

_Once again, I hope to meet you soon. I’ll also convince my mother to write to you so there isn’t any bad blood between you two._

_Kindest Wishes,_

_Renesmee Carlie Cullen._

_ 16th of September, 2013 _

_Dearest Renesmee,_

_Of course you and your Werewolf of a boyfriend are welcome in Voltera. It would be a pleasure to meet you. I look forwards to meeting you and re-connecting with your family._

_Kind Regards, Aro_

_ 16th of September, 2013 _

_Dearest Bella,_

_I hope your young daughter has been able to change your mind about visiting Voltera, I would love to see you soon._

_Love, Aro._

_ 28th of October, 2013 _

_Dear Aro._

_I don’t think I’ll ever forgive you for why you took me in. but for the sake of Renesmee, I’m willing to put aside our differences for now. And I’m willing to fill you in on life for us again. But I will no longer consider you my father, or close relative._

_Seven years ago, I became fully immortal after nearly dying in the effort to give Renesmee a life. Three months later Edward and I were married, and we returned from our honeymoon two weeks later where we visited the Denali clan._

_We’ve permanently relocated in Alaska and started a life here, where I went back to High School so I could graduate and go to College in Alaska. I only just finished my medical course in College while Edward has been busy discovering a cure for cancer, unfortunately he hasn’t succeeded yet._

_Jacob Black, Renesmee’s boyfriend follows us like a dog on a leash. He should be lucky he’s even alive. I would’ve killed him for imprinting on my daughter when she was only a minute old. Renesmee considered him as a “brother” for five years so far, then it got really interesting as they loved each other._

_I wish things could sometimes be different, that you could’ve saved my father, and I could’ve got to know him._

_We will visit next year, once Renesmee has given birth to her first child, Amelia Marie Cullen. I won’t forgive Jacob for that either. I’ll accept at least the maximum of five children with them. And I’m extremely glad that her birthing years will only last thirty three years and then she won’t be able to have any more children. Unless she has that condition where she releases twice the amount on ovulation, which would make that sixteen years. That’s plenty of enough time for five children, and knowing them they’re like animals in the bedroom. We can hear them from a mile away and Edwards not having the pleasure of listening to both their thoughts while they make love._

_Visit you soon._

_Bella Cullen._

_ 4th of November, 2013 _

_Dear Renesmee,_

_Congratulations of the news that you now welcome your own bundle into the world. I hope to meet little Amelia Marie Cullen soon._

_Kind regards,_

_Aro_

_ 25th of December, 2013 _

_Dearest Aro,_

_Merry Christmas._

_Amelia has been born a week ago on this day without any difficulties. Except for Jacob’s hand. He’s lucky he heals fast._

_Kind Regards,_

_Renesmee Carlie Cullen_

_ 9th of February, 2014 _

_Dearest Renesmee,_

_I enjoyed meeting you, your boyfriend and your daughter last month. Both of you are extremely gifted and unique in more than one way, just like Bella. Please send her my regards as I do terribly miss her._

_Kind Regards, Aro_

**And there is the finish line. i love you all so much and cant wait to see you soon! Bye!!!**


End file.
